The Royal Forbidden
by Angeltsuki
Summary: IYxYYH Kagome is Yusuke's cousin! She's not human, so will her friends turn on her? Why is Sesshoumaru so protective of her? Read to find out. HieiKag YukinaOCxKurama SanYus and more.
1. Getting to Know you

**Getting to know you**

with Inu-gang

"We almost have all the shards... " Kagome stated as they were walking to Kaede's hut. She sounded somewhat depressed. "Yes... all that's left are the ones Koga and Naraku posses." Sango said, also depressed. "And the one Kohaku has." Shippo put in his 2 cents. The girls nodded in unison. The other boys, Miroku and Inuyasha, were too deep in thought to notice the conversation. 'Kagome has gotten stronger and better control powers.' All Inuyasha thought was Kagome and Kikyo... how they seemed more similar than before. The only thing that bothered him was how young young, smart, and mature Kagome was. She was a young mother to a young kitsune. Kikyo was never motherly, but more like a older sister, like Sango is to Kagome.

Shippo couldn't help but look at Inuyasha to see why he was so quiet. At first glance he knew that look in his eyes. He was comparing Kagome to Kikyo. And no matter what it always ended badly, though not as bad as when Kagome catches him **with** Kikyo. Shippo was starting to get upset that his mother was getting compared to a walking corpse.

"Kaasan!" Shippo decided to tell his mother what Inuyasha was thinking. He was sounding like 5 year old who saw someone take a cookie from the cookie jar when they weren't suppose to.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha is comparing you to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't hear everything else, but he heard _that_. He knew something was gonna happen, something to punish him.

Kagome stopped as well and took her time thinking of a way to punish Inuyasha. After 2 minutes she decided. "Hey. How would you and Sango like to spend a week at my house in my time?" Kagome looked calm and acted like this was no big deal.

"Yeah!" Shippo screamed in delight.

"I would love to Kagome-chan." Sango replied, going along with Kagome's plan.

"What about me?" Miroku asked feeling left out as if they forgot him.

Kagome answered right away "You'll stay with Inuyasha of course. He needs _some_ company." Miroku just sighed and nodded. He knew this was going to be a long week." What about you? Where are you going?" Miroku asked Kagome. "Home." And with that Kirara transformed into her bigger form to shorten the walk in half. the girls and Shippo got on and left.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do now?" Miroku couldn't help but wonder what the two would do without the girls,Kirara, and Shippo. "We wait. That's what we'll do, we'll wait." Inuyasha knew he screwed up and would suffer boredom, for a whole week. Kagome would keep track on time like she would when she put Shippo in time-out for foul language he picked up from Inuyasha.

with Yu Yu Gang

"What'd ya want, toddler?" Yusuke was busy playing video games and was so close to being number one. Koenma chose to ignore the last part. "Well you have another mission." He seemed calm wondering how they would react. "Thank you, captain obvious. Now what is the mission?" Yusuke cooled down after beating up Kuwabara up. "There have been some strange powerful energies at a shrine." Koenma stated.

"And we are to see who the cause is, correct?" Kurama finished. "Yes... and there is a faint feel of the Shikon no Tama with it."

The demons who were digesting the information were close to shock. "and what do we do when we find it...?" Yusuke questioned.

"Bring it here." was Koenma's response before they were forced through a portal, made by Botan and at a shrine(Kagome's shrine). This place seemed to be very familiar to Yusuke.

Just then they felt a strange power coming from a shed and went to investigate. They approached with caution. When they reached it the door opened reveling 2 girls, a cat demon, and a demon fox kit.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" was Kagome's reaction. She wasn't expecting to find someone in her face when she opened the door. She backed up into Sango causing them both to fall in their backs. Shippo ran to them with worry written all over his face. "Kaasan, are you alright?" Kirara mewed, worried as well.

The boys just stared at Kagome with amusement. Then it hit Yusuke. "K-Kagome?" Everybody stared at Yusuke with curiosity then at Kagome who was now sitting and looked like a child. Then realization hit her as fast as Inuyasha hitting the ground when she said sit.

"Yusuke!" Was all she said before he by her side seeing if she got hurt. Shippo, Sango, and Kirara had no idea what was going on, but Shippo was being protective over Kagome, who was his adopted mom. Until he let his curiosity get the better of him. "Kaasan, who is he?" She looked at him waiting for him to jump into her arms. So he jumped into the warm securing arms. She held him tightly, but not enough to hurt him. "He's family... my cousin to be exact." She unmasked her aura letting it free to envelope him making him feel safe. As he calmed down he looked at Yusuke checking him over. "He's a hanyou." He whispered shocked. That only caused Shippo to tighten his grip on Kagome's shirt. The Yu Yu gang stared in disbelief at Kagome. Yusuke was close to fainting and feeling very light headed. He couldn't believe the fact that his cousin, who was a girl, could have such a strong aura and a kid, a _demon_ kid.

Sango was prepared for battle with Hirakotsu in hand and Kirara by her side(huge form). Kurama and Hiei noticed this. "We mean you no harm." Kurama stated.

Sango looked at him and put her weapon down, but kept her sword by her side visible to all. She had a cold face that told them 'no funny business'. She walked toward the door that 3 boys blocked. They looked at her with curiosity. That is... until Kuwabara decided to ask a stupid question.

"Will you be my girl friend?" He looked at her only to see a hand coming at his face. "What kinda question is that?" Sango screeched. He couldn't answer because he was unconscious. Kagome sighed and got up to calm the demon slayer. "Calm down, Sango. Breath."

"I am calm."

"That's why a boy has been knocked-out." Kagome stated dryly.

"It was a reflex." Sango said defensively.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend not, bear his children."

"It might've turned into that question... eventually."

"He might be another suitor." Kagome had amusement written all over her face, while Sango rose to embarrassment. "I don't need another one."

"Neither do i."

"You have three... maybe four."

"They don't get a clue. They're all dunce."

"Oh? What about that Hojo kid?"

"He doesn't have any survival skills." Kagome was red with embarrassment right along with Sango.

"At least I don't have a lecherous monk after me." Kagome stated that and it was on.

"At least I don't have a puppy following me."

"At least he doesn't grope me."

"At least he understands women."

"Hey! What about that lord , huh?"

"You're one to talk. You have leader of the wolf demons, Koga."

"At least he leaves me alone."

"He calls you 'his woman'." Sango had a sly grin on her face.

"I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!" The youkai winced at the volume of Kagome's voice.

"What about Inuyasha? All the demons we encounter call you his 'wench'." Sango felt victorious. "He... has Kikyo..." Kagome's voice was close to a whisper. Her voice dripped with sadness that was slowly making it's way to her face. Sango no longer felt victorious, but guilty. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. After all... that's why we're here other wise we'd be with them." She pulled Kagome into a hug and patted her head. "I bet Sesshou is wailing on him as we speak." Sango nodded her head thinking that punishment was fit. Kagome giggled and returned into her happy self. "Thanks Sango."

Shippo bounced on top of Kagome's head once he was sure she was happy again. "Kaasan the weird boys are still here." Kagome shot up red with embarrassment once again.

Kagome gave a sheepish smile and a sheepish laugh to go with it. "What brings you here?" Was Kagome's question. This time Yusuke was embarrassed. "You kinda gotta meet somebody." He stated matter-of-factly. "Who?" She countered. "You'll see." Was Kurama's answer.

Yusuke took out the communicator. "Hey Botan we found her." He was sounding unusually calm. "Be right there!" Botan said in her usual bubbiliness.

"Don't freak, you're not dead, and this shouldn't take long." Yusuke said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded. "Only if Shippo and Sango can come." Kagome's voice was calm but strict as well as her face, but her eyes were so cold it was a wonder they didn't freeze in place. " Sure they can come Kags." Yusuke replied. All the boys fidgeted under her calculating eyes. She nodded once her scan was complete.

Botan came out of a just made portal with a big smile. "Helloooo." Was Botan's greeting. Kagome visibly paled. "What's wrong Kaasan?" Shippo's face etched with worry. "Death." Kagome's voice filled with shock, worry, terror, and curiosity. "Death?" Shippo repeated and looked at Botan. "Botan is the name. I'm pilot of the river styx. Also know as the grim Reaper and or Lady Death." Botan's cheerfulness never quivered. She opened another portal. "Go ahead." Botan cheered.

Yusuke was first with Kuwabara over his shoulder. Hiei next. Followed by Sango then Kagome with Shippo. Finally Kirara, Kurama, and then Botan.

At Koenma's Office

"Hmmm, you're all here... so where is he?" Koenma was clueless. Kagome masked her aura to that of a normal human. "She." Hiei corrected. "She? How can a girl have such a huge aura?" Koenma stared at the girls with an accusing eye. "How can spirit world be run by a toddler?" Yusuke answered with his own question. "I am NOT A TODDLER!"

The girls looked at each other and started giggled. That caught his attention, two giggling girls.

"Who are you?" The question made him sound like a retard who just saw the Tooth Fairy. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Once Kagome settle down she answered "The one you seek."

Shippo smirked at the Demigod's wide-eyed face. "Kaasan, he doesn't believe you." Shippo complained. He didn't like it when people thought his mother was a liar. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You should stop hiding it Kagome." Sango said with a reassuring smile. Kagome sighed and unmasked it once again.

Koenma visibly paled. "H-How do you have such a huge aura?" He sat there stunned waiting for a reply. Kagome's smile faltered. She looked him directly in the eyes. "How? Simple... I am Kikyo's reincarnation and guardian of the Shikon Jewel." Kurama was shocked, as well as Hiei.

Kagome seated herself on Koenma's desk. "As its guardian I am to protect it."

Koenma regained his posture. "May i see it?" He was being careful not to break trust he was trying to create.

Kagome looked at him and pulled out a pink jewel missing a couple of pieces. "It's not done yet. We have a few more pieces to get for it to be complete." As Kagome spoke her eyes grew full os sadness and hatered, that was the first time her friends saw hate in her eyes and gasped. Shippo came and jumped in her lap. His presence soothed her as she put her fingers through his hair. She smiled again, but it was made out of sadness.

"Our journey is not complete." Sango took over for her adopted younger sister/best friend. "We came to take a week length break." She walked over to stand next to Kagome. "It's a punishment to one of our male companions." Her tone wasn't harsh, but strict. If you didn't know any better you'd say she was a professional when it came to business. Her sword still visible.

Koenma was focused on the jewel. He was shocked to see it. Also to find out it was broken. "What happened to it?" He was curious. Kagome blushed. "Heh, well while i was protecting it I kind of... broke it."

Shippo looked at her with mournful eyes. Kagome felt guilty and hugged him close to her heart. "It's okay. I'm here, right? You got me." Kagome spoke to put her son at ease. "Remember if the jewel never broke and caused all those _things _to happen we would've never met." He looked at her again, straight into her eyes. His eyes held sadness and a hint of hope at the same time. "You'll never leave me, right?" His voice was close to a whisper full of unease and hope. His question was innocent and full of heart.

Kagome smiled warmly and looked into his turquoise eyes. "Right. I would never leave you. You're my little boy. Full of pride and joy." He smiled at her answer, and let out a pent up breath he didn't know he had. Shippo loved Kagome with all his heart. Just like a son should love his mother.

Yusuke felt for Shippo. Yet he was upset that he didn't know much about Kagome, being the last time they saw each other they were kids.

"Hey Kag. What's with the kid?" His voice was soft, but serious and demanding. He was determined to get answers. His eyes glued to the little trio, mostly Kagome and Shippo. He envied the kid. Shippo had a kind, caring, nice, good looking mother while he had a mother who wasn't as caring, and always drunk. Kagome smiled at Yusuke.

"He's my son. I adopted him. His name is Shippo."

Kurama was confused. 'Youkai are protective of their children. Where are his? He's a fox. Foxes are good when it comes to survival.' Those thoughts ran through his head. He wanted answers. His curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until he got them.

"Where are his birth parents?" Kuwabara practically blurted out.

Shippo put on an unemotional face, that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. Kagome started rocking back and forth to sooth him. "Dead." was Shippo's only answer.

Kirara jumped on his head and mewed. Shippo smiled at her antics.

He looked at Koenma. "Why are we here?" His voice full of authority. Koenma flinched when all eyes landed on him. "I needed to know where the powerful aura came from and why the legendary Shikon no Tama was mixed with it." Koenma said after Kagome remasked her aura. Sango looked at him with cold eyes.

"Now you know. May we go now?" Shippo whined. Kagome looked at Koenma, eyes going from curious to worry. "May we?" she asked.

Botan walked closer to Kagome. "Actually we were all hoping maybe you could answer a few more questions." Botan stated unusually shy and timid. Kagome looked at her, studied her. After a moment she nodded. "Sure, but not too much. We have to go shopping."

Sango looked at her totally baffled. "Shopping?"

"Mmhmm. We have to get you and Shippo some cloths for here. Can't have you stick out like a sore thumb, now can we?" Kagome explained in her own way.

Botan looked them over with caution. "The jewel hasn't been excitant for five hundred years. How did you get it?" Botan's approach on the matter was handled with care. Kagome sighed, knowing that question would come up sooner or later, then looked death in the face. She explained her story all starting from her fifteenth birthday to just a while ago. She even told them about her and Sango's suitors.

"Whoa. You've been through more than me, and I died." Was Yusuke's comment. Kagome looked at him like he just grew another head. "Buddy you got some splaing to do." Kagome retorted, in a Spanish accent. Yusuke blushed a little and told his story, including the kiss that brought him back to life(Botan made him).

"You've been through a lot over the years." Kagome replied.

"Hey! Isn't your birthday coming up?" Yusuke spontaneously asked. Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Heh heh... I almost forgot. It's gonna be my sweet sixteen, that won't be all that sweet knowing Inuyasha." Kagome said.

' It's almost been a full year. NOT! I'm gonna turn 18. I've been traveling for three years. And to think I never told my friends my birthday... how sad.' She thought.

Kagome sighed, "18." Everybody looked at her. They were all confused, it wasn't hard to see that. "I'm gonna be 18 not 16." Shippo looked at her kind, smooth face. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shippo was whining again.

"I didn't think it was all that important." She answered.

'Great! She's loathing again.' Sango thought. "Stop loathing. You're gonna make me loathe." She said. "Yeah!" Shippo piped in, "When you're in a bad or depressing mood I am too."

Kagome sighed again, she's been doing that a lot lately. "Well it's almost 4:00." Kagome spoke,"We gotta get you guys cloths; I gotta get some supplies, cloths, and food." She shook her head, "I also have to get money and more time."

Koenma looked at her. "You may leave... but only if you take my Spirit Detectives with you on your journey for the rest of the Shikon jewel shards and let them help in 'the final battle'." Koenma's voice was bargainy. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, and nodded.

"M'kay. We leave in six days." Sango said, and for the first time they spoke with her her voice was cheerful. Not only that she flashed them a smile, she smiled!(AN: The boys thought she didn't smile.)

"Botan! Open a portal! Good luck with your new mission." Koenma, king of bossiness, blurted.

Botan followed he employer's command and pushed everyone through a portal to Kagome's room.

At Kagome's room"

They all landed in a pile. Kuwabara and Kurama on the bottom, followed by Sango and Shippo, then Yusuke backside of Kagome, who was under Hiei... leaving the two in a awkward position. Shippo was first to complain.

"Could you PLEASE get off me?" You could tell he was annoyed. "Yeah! Ka-go-me." Yusuke accused.

Kagome's face was so red it could compete with Kurama's hair. She didn't hear her cousin, because she was lost in rational thoughts. Hiei got off after smelling her become aroused. The sweet smell was intoxicating him, causing him to become aroused.

Once Hiei was off Kagome got up and sat on her bed. Yusuke plopped himself on the floor, while Shippo scrambled to sit on Kagome's lap. Sango got up and sat next to Kagome. Followed by Kurama, who got up dusted himself off and sat in Kagome's desk chair. Kuwabara was once again... unconscious.

Kagome looked at them and sighed. 'Joy. I get to baby-sit more boys. Another Inuyasha, an idiot, clever fox, and a mysterious hot youkai.' Was all Kagome could think at the moment.

Hiei blushed a little. He read Kagome's mind and didn't think that she'd find him 'hot'. She was a bit taller than him and already had suitors. Not only that... she turned him on. If he weren't wearing a cloak they'd see a nice bulge in his pants.

Kagome's brother came bursting through the door. "Sis you're home!", his face held pure joy and happiness, "Mom! Kagome 's back! And She has some friends over!" Souta shouted out Kagome's door. He looked at the people occupying Kagome's room. His mouth was gaping like a fish. Then Jii-chan came through the door with his ofudas in his hand.

"Demon be gone!" He yelled at poor Shippo and stuck an ofuda to his forehead.

Shippo had seen Miroku with these, to excerisise demons, and started running in circles screaming bloody murder. Kagome glared at her grandfather before picking up Shippo and pulling the ofuda off his forehead. Shippo's eyes were wide and filled with shock, terror, and lots of fear. It crushed Kagome's heart. She handed Sango, Shippo. Then she went to give her grandfather a couple of lumps.

Suddenly Kagome's mom, Taki(I'm gonna call her that), came in with a welcoming smile.

"Kagome you're back. Oh and I see Yusuke is here as well." Was her greeting. She gasped when she saw Shippo. Before your eyes she had Shippo in her hands. "Awwww. Kagome who's this cutie." She cooed. Kagome smiled.

"That's Shippo. I've told you a lot about him." She answered. Taki grinned. "My grandbaby! I'm gonna spoil him to bits.", She looked at Kagome," You can use my credit card for shopping.", Then her face turned serious, "I think you should know something." Kagome fidgeted. "Y-Yeah?"

Taki looked over the room. " I guess these people should know as well... Kagome... you're not human." Everybody froze. All eyes on Kagome's still body. "Then... what am I ?"

END CHAPTER

AN: A cliffy. Wait till next chap to see what kind of demon Kagome is. Will her friends still accept her? What will happen? And what will Yusuke think?


	2. The Fisrt Royal Forbidden

_Thoughts_

_/blah/- Hiei_

_\blah\-Youko_

_' blah'- Kagome_

_blah- Kurama_

The First Royal Forbidden

Kagome was feeling light headed. '_Okay... I'm not human. What am I? Do I look different?_' Kagome was taking this better than her mother expected. She thought Kagome would go around screaming something, like-I gonna die! We're all gonna DIE!

"Okay if she's not human and I'm a royal hanyou then what is she?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually you're both different types because your half related." Taki cleared that up. "Like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked. "No. Kagome has 1/3 royal blood and is full demon." Taki explained.

"Then what is Kagome-chan... Miss? " Sango asked. "Oh! How rude of me. I'm Taki, Kagome's mom, Full demon. An ice kitsune." Taki answered half the question.

Well at least they know she's part ice kitsune and part royal. "What else am I?" Kagome's voice full of worry. There was silence. "That's the catch... while I'm an Ice kitsune your father was half royal half fox, element... fire. "There was more silence," And that makes you the first Royal Forbidden." Taki was depressed. She knew from here the hard times that would become even harder.

Kurama noticed Taki's distress. "Don't worry Taki-sama, Hiei here is also a forbidden child." Kurama said. Taki looked at Hiei and smiled happily again. "So I see I don't have to worry. If he can make friends as a forbidden then Kagome can as well. Besides she's like a little magnet that attracts people. So you people are the definition of True friends." The last statement was made for the new crew Kagome just met.

"I don't mind grandma." Shippo said. (AN: Awww how cute .) Kirara mewed in agreement. "That doesn't matter as long as Kagome-chan is Kagome-chan." Sango's voice full of sympathy.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "You guys are the best. Weird, wacky , and short fused, but the best." Kagome said as she cried tears of joy.

"Kagome? Do you want to see your demon form?" Taki asked. That got Kagome nodding vigorously. Taki giggled, then went and touched her forehead chanting.

A bright light came causing everyone, including the unconscious now conscious Kuwabara, to shield their eyes. In a matter of seconds the light went away only to be replaced by a clearing mist. The mist somehow calmed them down and made them relax.

Once the mist cleared they saw Kagome. Looking totally different. She had a light tan and supple skin, hip length black hair with red edges, midnight blue eyes instead of her misty blue ones, and cute triangular fox ears that were black base red tipped. She had navy blue stripes on her cheeks (like Sesshoumaru), one on each, and a black diamond with a forest green center etched right in the center of her forehead. The edges of her eyes were black, like she used black eye liner. Her claws had silver diagonal lines on them. She also had 5 tails (the more tails the stronger they are), all black based, the one in the middle had a white tip, the 2 next to that had a dark blue tip, and the ones next to those were red tipped.

Not only that she filled out in all the right places, lost baby fat, and shrunk. She was the same size as Hiei (Hiei was taller because of his hair).

They were all shocked, including her mother.

"Whoa!" Souta ran back into Kagome's room with a soccer ball. He dropped the ball and ran over to Kagome to play with her nice new tails. Souta was on awe at how soft her just found appendages were. Shippo wanted to tweak her ears. So he hopped out of Taki's arms and jumped on Kagome's head.

Hiei was astonished with Kagome's new look. He thought she was cute as a human, but looked a goddess now. He blushed when she looked at him and smiled. Kagome thought it was so cute it should be illegal, just like Shippo's puppy faces.

Finally everyone got over their shock. Everyone, but Hiei and Kurama decided to pet Kagome. Once that got out of their system, except for Souta who had a death grip on one of her tails, she went and looked at her mother.

"I can still look human, right?" Kagome was happy again. Happy that they still accepted her, and her new look. Taki nodded. Kagome looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:30. Kagome sighed. "Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow.", She looked at the Reikai Tentai, "You can come if you want." She informed them.

Taki looked at the boys, except for Souta. "Why don't you spend the night? I wouldn't mind." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her. "Sure." They answered at the same time. "I have to call my mother." was Kurama's response. Hiei said his traditional "Hn."

Kagome looked this over. "Where are they gonna sleep? Sango, Shippo, and Kirara will stay with me I know that, but... " Taki smirked, and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yusuke and the quiet boy will also sleep in your room and the polite fox and Yusuke's other friend will sleep in Souta's room." Kurama smiled apologetically. "Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Suuichi Minamino in human world and Youko Kurama in Makai. (then he explains how he got to be him). My human mother doesn't know so please don't tell her." Taki smiled then nodded, she felt she could trust him. "And what do you wish to be called?" Then Kurama smiled, "When we're not around humans I prefer Kurama, please. And the quiet boy in black is"

"Hiei Jaganishi." Hiei interrupted. He bowed his he for a second. The Yu Yu gang were shocked. Hiei never gave away his last name to strangers. They had to wait two years for him to come clean and it took him 2 hours to tell Kagome and her family.

\_Someone has a crush on the royal forbidden, hm?_\ Youko was being childish again. Kurama had to hide his smile. Hiei glared at Kurama.

/_Do you want to keep your tails, fox?_/ voice full of malice.

\_Touchy, touchy!'_\ Youko responded now pouting with his arms over his chest, looking very childish in Kurama's mind.

Kagome lifted her fingers to see if she still had her miko powers. Her fingers glowed white with a a light aura of blue. She nodded to herself. '_Okay... first I'm the first royal forbidden. Next I have miko and demon powers. I am so messed up. This is so wrong. cool, weird, but wrong! Why me?_'

She looked at her mother. "Is there such thing as a miko youkai?" Her voice was wary. Her mother looked at her with a grim face. " Yes. They are also forbidden. There has only been one in excitant. She was my best friend. Now there is you." Kagome's free tails were swishing back and forth with excitement. "Who was she?" Kagome asked.

Taki gave a sad smile, "She was the creator of the Shikon, although she preferred her human form. I was the one who told her what she was and to my surprise she didn't know herself. So she was basically a human with holy power and demon strengths . Her name was... Midoriko."

The shard hunters froze and their eyes nearly popped out. They figure in the lime statue looked 100 human. Kirara only purred. Everyone looked at her. She hopped off of Sango's shoulder and closed her eyes. There was another mist, only orange. In the mist there was the figure of a young woman who stood tall. She looked about 5 foot 3 inches.

When the mist was clearing she sighed a sigh of relief. "Long time no see." The figure said. Her voice was childish but mature at the same time. "So it has." Taki replied cooly.

The mist finally cleared only to reveal a girl. She looked 15, 16 maybe. She had blond hair that went to her mid-thigh with black streaks. Her iris was were still red and had slits like cat eyes. She had freckles, although she didn't have many they made her look more womanly than childish; they were around her nose instead of on her cheeks. She still had her cat ears and two tails, only bigger.

She wore a silver silk kimono with a black obi. It had a blue crescent moon and gold stars imprinted on the kimono. The obi contained green vines and leaves with lavender five star flowers.

She ran and hugged Taki as if she were her life line. "I missed you so much. It's been forever." Tears of joy came pouring down. All Taki did was hug her back and grin. "Missed you too, Kirara." Taki's grin was mischievous. "Wanna help?" Taki asked, amusement danced in her eyes.

At first Kirara was confused, then Taki pointed to Kagome. Kirara smirked when she realized what Taki was talking about. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I am appalled that you had to ask when the answer is obvious." She pouted and put on a hurt act. Taki laughed, which made Kirara laugh as well. The others looked at them like they just went crazy.

Kagome was first to get over her shock. "Hey, Kirara. Why didn't you tell us you had another form?" Kagome, like the others, was very confused. Kirara just turned and smiled. "Because it was fun... oh Kami. Foxes are rubbing off on me." She put her hands over her ears, like she was trying to drown everything out.

Taki walked beside her and patted her back, "It's okay you'll get use to it." She said cheerily. "Don't remind me. It gives me a headache when I think." Kirara whined. She looked at Kagome. "So are we gonna tell Fluffy-sama about this?" she was being aloof.

Kagome groaned. "I almost forgot about the others." She held her head in her hands. "We'll deal with that later, because I still have to go shopping AND I still have to go to school." she stated.

Just then the phone rang. Jii-chan answered it. "Hello? Higurashi residence." Ami was the caller.

"Hi. Can I speak with Kagome?"

"I'm sorry but she's feeling ill at the moment."

"Oh no! What does she have now?" Everyone could hear the conversation.

"She has amnesia and " He was cut off by Kagome's hand that came connected with his head once again.

"Moshi moshi."

"Kagome? Is that you? How are you?" She was frantic.

"Fine Ami, fine."

"Well, Hojo 's been looking all over for you! And we're starting archery! Meet me and the girls at Wacdonalds for more info. See ya in a few minutes."

"Wait! Ami!"

"Hm?"

"I'll see you in school. Tell them he's fine. I can't meet you, I'm very busy."

"Ohhh. I see." There was giggling heard over the phone.

"Not that kind of _busy_!" Kagome was blushing like crazy.

"Oh... okay see you at school then, ja." She sounded disappointed. Kagome hung up the phone and was muttering something about 'perverted friends' and 'I'm surrounded by idiots'. She closed her eyes and was taking deep calming breaths. Taki looked over her daughter with concern rolling off her in waves. Then she hatched a brilliant idea.

"I'll get dinner started... we're having oden." she said in a sing-song voice. Kagome immediately perked up. "ODEN! Oden oden oden oden oden!" She sang in a chanting tone. Her eyes glazed over and she stared at a wall dreamily and started drooling a little. Everyone, but Taki, Souta, and Yusuke thought she just went insane. Yusuke just shook his head in a disapproving way.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked. Souta came back to reality. "Huh? Oh. She's just in a world of her own, full of oden." Souta stated as if it were the simplest question ever asked.

Hiei just stared at her. He was feeling a little bit of envy of the oden. At the same time he was feeling very stupid. Who get upset and wishing food would die if it was already non-living. He wish he could make her eyes glaze over and send her into lala land.

While he was looking her over he found she was moving her ears in a very cute way. He just wanted to touch them then nibble on them. Then he found himself in a fantasy of his own involving a certain royal forbidden. It was making him hard and it annoyed him to no end. He turned to sit in the window still that way no one would see him blush at his own thoughts, which were _very_ naughty by the way.

Of course every demon in the room, except for Souta smelt his arousal. Shippo looked at Hiei.

"Hey. You smell just like my father did after seeing pretty people." he stated innocently. Kurama couldn't help but snicker. Taki and Kirara giggled. And Kagome snapped back to reality and blushed 10 shades of red, while Hiei blushed 20. They both looked down in an attempt to hide it.

\_So Hiei does have a thing for her._\ Youko was gloating.

\_So when can Taki expect to be a grandmother?_\ Youko's teasing was getting to Hiei.

/_Fox, if you don't shut up I'll take a baseball bat and shove it up your ass till you get whiplash/ _he snapped. His face was still facing the floor.

Kurama really didn't wanna feel something shoved into his ass. Reason 1.- He's straight unlike Youko, who is just a horny fox that will fuck anything pretty weather it be a rock or a guy (AN: Making him gay, and all gays bend both ways!). Reason 2.- He doesn't wanna tell people' I'm walking funny because a baseball bat was shoved up my ass and I got whiplash'. And reason 3.- He didn't wanna get whiplash, or something shoved up his ass for that matter. So he walked out the room as if nothing happened. "I'm going to call my mother." he said as a cover. Really he just wanted to be away from Hiei to keep his ass safe, literally.

"Oh. I have to call Shizuru. She'll want revenge if I don't." Kuwabara said following Kurama. "As much as I love to see you blush I have games to play." Souta said, followed by Yusuke and Shippo, who wee both bored half to death.

Taki took this as the perfect time to act. "I'll start dinner now. Kirara, Sango can you please help?" They both nodded. That left Kagome and Hiei alone together.

Kagome glanced at Hiei who glanced at her the same time. They both turned away. Kagome cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Well as much as I like quiet I have to go through my cloths to see what fits and what doesn't. Like what I'm wearing now just fits, so I have to see if the others are like these." She said. He just looked at her.

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked. She looked him up and down causing him to blush a bit. "Well since I don't have a full length mirror I was hoping maybe you could tell me how they look. Like if a shirt is too tight or a dress is too short. So... can you?" She asked looking anywhere but him.

Hiei looked at her and blinked once, then twice. He wasn't dreaming. She was basically asking him to check her out. /Hm... I wonder if she'll try on her undergarments. Or will she change in front of me/.

"Hmm... maybe I should take a bath first. Or set up the extra beds." Kagome thought aloud. "Well set up the beds." Hiei chose for her. He knew that if she took a bath and came out he wouldn't be able to control himself from taking her. Plus he though she smelt fine. She smelled of rain with a bit of jasmine. Personally he like the smell of jasmine, it was pure. And the smell of rain was calming, like it could wash everything negative away.

"Besides you smell fine. Rain and jasmine. A nice combination." He stated. Color came to his cheeks, but it was very light. Kagome smiled. "And you smell like cinnamon. A great smell smell if you ask me." She looked at him and held a futon waiting to be used. He took it from her and put it next to her bed.

She looked at him stunned. Never had any man let alone youkai help her set things up, excluding Miroku and Shippo. He looked at her feeling eyes staring at him. "Thanks... will you need one?" She had a feeling he wouldn't. He just hook his head.

"Then where will you sleep? Shippo 's sleeping with me in my bed and Yusuke and Sango on the floor..." She flashed him a look of concern. He smiled. No one but Kurama and Yukina worried about him. He wanted to say 'with you' but didn't. It was very tempting though. "I think I'll sleep at the end of your bed... if you don't mind." was his answer. She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

The finished setting the beds up within 10 minutes. Sango was to sleep next to Kagome on the floor and Yusuke next to her (AN: Not in the same futon).

Kagome pulled out some shorts and skirts. They were black and green, some were dark blue jean material. "Okay what first skirts or shorts?" She was having a debate with herself. "Shorts." Hiei voted. She nodded and put on a pair of black shorts in front of him.

He stood there dumbfounded watching her change taking in every curve of her well toned body. Her muscles made her look even more irresistible. "So how do they look?" She asked curiously. He nodded dumbly. They were just above her knees. The rest of her shorts were the same. Except of her once mini short that now looked like normal ones.

When she put on the skirts they rose a bit making them the same size when she looked human. All Hiei did was nod. He was shocked that she changed in front of him.

Then again to her undergarments were a cotton form of bathing suits, unless they were lace, thin/small, or transparent in places she was modest of.

Afterwards she tried on her shirts and dresses. Most of her shirts were too tight or too revealing and her dresses ended mid-thigh. She kept a couple for **'special occasions'**. Hiei used his imagination for those _special occasions_ and boy were they _special_.

It felt like forever when dinner was finally ready. Kagome was first one seated and ready to eat. She was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Feed me already. I can't wait forever. I'm gonna starve." Kagome was complaining. The others tried not to laugh at her for being so childish.

When the table was set up and everyone was seated Kagome was first to get a bowl and in less then 30 seconds she was done. She was in sheer bliss. Her eyes were glazed over. "SECONDS!" She shouted. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Her family knew she loved oden, but didn't think she could eat that fast.

On her fifth bowl she was practically drooling. "Kagome slow down. It's not going anywhere." Her mother scolded. Kagome paused and let her food slide down her throat before she replied. "Yes it is. It's going to my stomach and if not there then my thighs."

Next day (Sunday)

BEEP BEEP BEEP -BOOM-

The annoying alarm clock woke everyone up but Yusuke. The explosion woke him up.

"What the fuckwhere's the fire?" He shouted. Kagome blushed. All she did was glare at the clock and then ba-da-boom. Apparently someone had to control their powers. Shippo was clinging to the bed for dear life, fur standing on ends. Hiei and Sango were in defensive positions.

"Heh heh... oops." Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _'Well that's one way to wake up.' _Everyone ran in to see what was going on.

_She really needs to get a grip on her powers._

_\I agree... maybe Hiei can teach her?\_

_All we need to do is get him to say yes._

_/Hn. You don't need to force me to agree. I'll do it on my own. She could kill everyone if she doesn't learn how to control her powers. And having the same elemental powers as her I'm the only one who can teach her to use both./ _Hiei tried not to make it seem like he was waiting for this moment to come.

"Hn. I'll have to teach you how to control and use your powers." Hiei stated. Kagome didn't have a choice. She looked at him with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine. Only if we start when we get to the Feudal Era." She grumbled. He just shrugged.

"We meet in the living room in 15 minutes." Kagome said. They all nodded. The YYH gang dressed in what they wore yesterday (Yusuke had blue jeans and a white shirt with whit shoes; Kuwabara wore light blue jeans and a blue shirt with white sneakers; Kurama wore dark brown pants, a tan shirt and brown sneaker; Hiei wore the usual- all black and a black cloack), Taki washed their cloths for them and lent them Jii-chan's old big T-shirts for the night.

Sango wore something Kagome lent her. It was a pair of dark blue worn out jeans and a red T-shirt that said "Looking for trouble... Well you found it" in black letters. She also wore black sneakers.

Kagome wore also wore a pair of jeans only black. She had a black halter top with flames on it (AN:I have this). The jeans were low cut and hugged her curves. She put a spell on her to hide her markings, tails and ears.

Shippo had to have a spell put on him that way he had looked human but was still the same size and had the same color eyes and black hair that looked like Kagome's. He wore some of Souta's old cloths. He wore black pants and a green long sleeve shirt.

Kirara also had a spell on her to hide her demon features. She wore a grey blazer that went with a white blouse and a grey skirt to match. She had black shoes on with black stockings.

They all met in the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sprawled out on the couch. Kurama was sitting on the arm of the couch. And Hiei was leaning against a wall. The girls just stared at them thinking ' They look like a bunch of lazy bums'. Shippo was trying to get use to walking on human legs. He was told that they were going to do a lot of walking.

Taki came in and said "Breakfast first then shopping. You don't have to eat much just something to hold you guys out till lunch. It's not healthy to skip breakfast."

They all answered with a "Yes ma'am." Even Hiei. He knew not to upset a mother when she's just looking out for their health.

After eating a bowl of cereal Taki gave Kagome her credit card and the car keys. She had a driver's permit (AN: In Japan you have to be 18 to get a driver's license.) and that made her the best candidate to drive them to the mall.

Kagome explained to Sango, Kirara, and Shippo what a car was. She tried to calm them down that way they didn't a baka of themselves later on. Sango didn't trust the van and it took 20 minutes to convince her to get in. Kirara wanted to go shopping for cloths as well.

**+Finally in the Car+**

"Hey can we pick up the girls? I bet they'd wanna go shopping too." Kuwabara said. For once Sango like what came out of his mouth. She would like to spend some time with more girls, being surrounded by guys most of the time. Kagome just said "Sure." The van had some space for a few more people.

They picked up Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and called Botan (Well they can't pick her up if she's in another world.).

They all introduced themselves. They thought Shippo was so cute and Kagome you're so lucky. When they met they just clicked.

When they arrived at the mall Kagome told them to stick close to her, she told Shippo to hold her hand. After all who was paying... okay who was the one with the credit card.

First they went to Hot Topic (AN: Love that store) and got some cloths and other things, such as pins and jewelry. Kirara got most of her cloths here. She got mostly pants and skirts. Kagome, Shizuru, Yusuke, and Sango got some shirts with sayings on them. Yukina got a few dresses. Botan got a couple of outfits. All the girls got pjs. Hiei got a couple of pants and few shirts (all black) thanks to Kagome. None of the red heads got anything here. One couldn't fit in anything and the other two just didn't want anything.

Next they went to Macy's. Everyone, but Yusuke and Hiei, got something here. Most got nice earth tone pants. Shippo got lots of jeans and T-shirts. Yukina got some light blue jeans and some shirts, that were blue. A couple had snowflakes. Most got cloths that were good when fighting.

Keiko was fidgeting and looking really nervous. Kagome noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Later in they went to food court. They got Wacdonalds. They were 10 minutes into eating and talking when all of a sudden a course of "Kagome!" was heard. Kagome groaned in displeasure before they got there.

It was her three annoying friends that loved to play matchmaker and didn't get a clue. They were shocked to see her at the mall with lots of people they never met.

"Hey Kagome. Glad to see you're all better." They said in unison.

"Glad to see you too." She gave them a fake smile. Shippo looked at them funny.

"Hey Kaasan who are they?" He asked oh so innocently. The girls fell silent. They didn't know Kagome had a kid. They hardly noticed that she shrunk. Then from behind them Hojo came out. "Kagome I've been looking all over for you."

"To tell me what Hojo?" She said all sweetness gone her voice was as cold as an Arctic winter.

Hojo looked startled. He didn't know she could be so cold. "W-W-Well you have been ditching me on our few dates and I have to tell you we can no longer be together." He frowned.

Kagome looked as if she didn't care. She sighed then looked up at him. " Hojo we've never been together. Never have been, never can be, never will be. Besides it's time for you to move on. You are out of your league. I think you already have someone else anyways. Correct?" The words the came out of her mouth stunned him. He only nodded to prove her correct. Once he gained his stature he spoke again. "You have already met her I see."

Kagome nodded. "So my hunch was right. Congrats Keiko. You will live a happy normal life from here on in with him." Kagome said.

"Yusuke I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you sooner I was just scared at how you would react." Keiko said on the verge of tears. Her insides seemed to have disappeared and dropped into the deepest hole to ever exist.

Yusuke looked at her and gave a small smile. "It's okay... you deserve better than me. I'm glad you found someone else. Go ahead and live a nice life. 'sides... we can always still be friends. Just you gotta keep your mouth closed about my secrets and everything you're not suppose to know... okay?" Yusuke said in a understanding tone. Keiko nodded and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding Yusuke. And don't worry I won't I promise."

She got up and grabbed her bags. "Have fun guys. Good luck. See you when you get back." With that said Keiko went to Hojo and they left. The three girls were still there. They were in shock at what just happened.

"Oh no." was all Kagome had to say.

END CHAPTER

AN: Thanks all you who reviewed. I must admit writing and torturing are fun. Review more the sooner you'll get another chapter.


	3. Deep Water

_Thoughts_

_/blah/- Hiei_

_\blah\- Youko_

_'blah'- Kagome_

_blah- Kurama_

+Deep Water+

_'Oh shit I forgot all about them' _Kagome started to sweat a bit. The girls just turned to glare at Kagome. " Why'd ya do that?" Yumi yelled. Kagome looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm not a two timer. And he thought we were going out so I had to set him straight. It's not healthy to pretend you're in a relationship with someone you're not." She explained.

Eri gave Kagome a heart filled smile. "I knew I was friends with you for a good reason. You're so kind and caring. Also pure at heart. That's why everyone enjoys your company. There's just something about you... I can't put my finger on it. No one can stay mad at you long. Not even the teachers, even though you sleep through their classes wasting their time and knowledge." Eri said. Kagome just looked at her shocked. Eri always seemed to be the air head of the group, but here she was speaking words of wisdom.

"Eri?" Kagome asked. Eri looked at her with kindness in her eyes. "Yes?" she was wondering why Kagome looked so unsure. Kagome checked Eri over. "You are to come with me. I'll explain later." Kagome said in a tone saying she was wise and had lots of respect so don't even think of saying no.

The girls looked at Kagome with awe. Eri was at lost for words and just nodded.

Ami looked at Kagome more closely, she was sitting with a bunch of strange people and had a kid that looked just like her. The Kagome she knew was there and yet she wasn't. She was respected by most and cared for a lot. The Kagome she knew held respect for others and wasn't all that wise. She looked as wise as the old people of wisdom themselves.

"Kagome... you've changed." Ami stated, looking very lost. Kagome looked at Ami and smiled. "So you've noticed. That's good. I am not as feeble as I once was. You're to come with me as well" Kagome replied. Ami smiled full pride, and heart.

Yumi walked up to Kagome very curious. "Sooo? Where is he? We've been dying to meet him?" She had a sly smile on her face.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Oh. You mean the two timer. He chose his ex. He's at home." She said as if it were everyday knowledge. Yumi gasped, "You've been dumped?" she shrieked. Kagome put her hands over her human ears. "Ow. No. I told him that he was suppose to be with her and not me. We're just friends now. Okay more like brother and sister, but you get the point." She said rubbing her temples. "Now if you don't mind we, we as in my friends and family, have to finish shopping and go home. Don't worry you're still my friend." She looked at Yumi with a small smile.

Yumi took the hint and returned the smile. "Okay, but you spill when you're at school tomorrow." With that she left.

Kagome got up and grabbed her bags in one hand Shippo's hand in the other. "Come on. Next store Baths and Body." (AN: nice store. One of me faves)

They all followed and grabbed their bags. Eri and Ami followed wondering about the things that might happen.

They reached the store and shopped. The girls and Kurama were the only ones who got things here. They got a months supply of soaps, body-wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

After they left the mall. They all went into straight to the van. Kagome still driver, Sango in passenger seat, Shippo, Kurama and Yukina behind her, Yusuke Kuwabara and Botan behind them, Then Shizuru, Kirara, Ami, and Eri (They squished themselves into the last seat). The bags were in the trunk and they went home, after Kagome got all the Ramen they'd need.

When they were at the shrine Hiei took his and Kagome's bags to the house (Kagome made him). Kagome took Shippo's and everybody else carried their own.

After everyone was settled they met in Kagome's room. Eri and Ami were sitting on Kagome's bed. The door was locked. Kagome sat on her desk chair facing them. Everyone else either sat on the floor or leaned against the wall.

Kagome had a looked at them with calculating eyes. Then she spoke "Eri, Ami if I may I want to check your auras." They both nodded. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated feeling their auras. It felt like forever. It took 10 minutes, but in that time no one was doing anything but watching Kagome.

When she finally opened her eyes, she smirked. "So you two are demons? What a lovely surprise." She said happily. Ami and Eri looked at each other and back at Kagome smiling. "So you finally notice." Ami said with a grin.

Kagome just nodded. Eri bowed low "Lady Kagome, now that you know we ask that if we may join your journey." Everybody was wide-eyed, except for Ami and Eri. "W-wh- what do you mean 'Lady Kagome'?" Kagome asked shocked. Ami looked at Kagome with a big smile. "You are a royal you know. On both sides of your family. Your mother is Lady of the North..., but I'm not sure what your father was Lord of. I kinda forgot." she said rubbing her head sheepishly.

They looked at Yusuke as if he knew something they didn't know. "Whoa! Whoa! I know squat of what I'm royal of. All I know is that I'm half royal half human." He said gruffly.

"So I'm Lady of the North.-sigh- Wait till Sess finds out about this." Kagome said. She looked at Eri and Ami expectantly. They looked at her with unease. "What is it milady?" Eri asked. "True forms and real names please." was all Kagome said. They sighed out of relief. "Okay. The name is Ember, not Eri." Eri now identified as Ember said. "My name isn't Ami it's Aya." Ami now identified as Aya.

They stood chanting. Their voices changed more womanly and mature. Their hair grew longer and straighter, as well as changed color. It turned dark purple. Their eyes turned yellow with slits. Their ears changed. Aya's popped on top of her head with a triangular shape while Ember's grew pointy. They grew 4 inches taller. They grew two tails each. Their nails turned into black claws with a purple shine. They grew fangs as well. They also gained a hour glass shape. They were kitsune youkai. They were pretty and some what tall but not as pretty as Kagome or as tall as Shizuru.

"So can we come with you on your journey?" They asked. Kagome nodded "But on one condition." she said. "What?" They asked. Kagome smiled. "You call me Kagome or Kagome-chan, not Lady Kagome, not Kagome-sama, and not Kagome-san." She said. They smiled a heart filled smile. "Sure."

Kagome looked at the Yukina and Shizuru. "Would you guys like to come as well. The more the merrier." she said. "Sure I got nothing better to do." Shizuru said. "I would love to Kagome-chan." was Yukina's reply. "Good. We could use a few more girls to keep us company." Sango said.

_\Wow. Would you look at all the pretty girls that will join us on our mission Which one should we make our mate?\_

_Youko, I am not taking any mates right now. Besides we just met them._

_\So? You can never be to early.\_

_Yes you can. And how do you know they're not mated?_

_\I'd be able to smell it. None of them are taken. This is fair game. Besides you need a fuck buddy sooner or later.\_

_They're all virgins! How can you be so selfish._

_\Ah. So we're looking for the one used ones. I don't want sloppy seconds, thank you very much.\_

_That's not what I meant Youko. _

_\Okay to make it up to me we're going to take a mate soon. And I have to approve.\_

_Fine as long as I like her too. We have to get to know them better first._

_\Now you're talking!\_

They all made introductions while Kurama was talking to Youko. Right now the Kagome was telling them what they need and what to expect. The girls weren't worried, to the guys surprise.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kagome answered. "Dinner is ready we're having okonomiyaki." Taki said. "We'll be right down." Kagome responded. She looked at the people in her room. "First things first. Everyone demon humanoid forms. Then to the kitchen." They all nodded. The demons turned into their humanoid forms. Yusuke stayed the way he was, and waited for them so they could go eat dinner. So he yelled at them telling them to 'hurry up' and 'I'm hungry. Are you ready yet?'.

Once everyone was ready they went down stairs to happily eat a meal without worry.

**-Day to leave-**

"Okay everyone wait at the bottom of the well." Kagome instructed. They listened and crammed themselves into to bottom with their bags.

"Incoming!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well with a oversized yellow pack. She landed in Hiei's arms when she was close to crushing some of her friends. The well turned blue as magic consumed them sending them to the Feudal era.

Inuyasha was waiting for his friend to return since his punishment was up. He smelled his friends and some other people. "Oi bitch where the hell are you? It's about time!" He shouted only to anger Kagome as she pulled herself out of the well. She was in her demon form. "Hey Inuyasha. You haven't learned anything while I was gone have you?" she shouted.

Inuyasha was stunned. "Who the hell are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" he shouted upset. "Hmph! I am Kagome, baka." she said. The rest of the gang pulled themselves up while Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke jumped out.

"You're not Kagome! Kagome is a human, not a forbidden bitch." he said. "Oh yeah? Well SIT!" she shouted. Everyone was out and looking at Inuyasha when she yelled at him. When she said sit he crashed into the ground. Most of the group laughed while others were amused at the hanyou eating dirt followed by a string of curses. He stopped mid-sentence.

He looked up. "K- Kagome? It' really is you..." he sounded calm for a moment, "... Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a demon in the first place? Who the hell are these people? And Where is Kirara?" he blew up. "Just found out. Friends and family, who are helping finding the shikon jewel shards and in the final battle. Kirara is right here." Kagome said. Kirara waved when her name was said.

Sango looked around. "Where's Houshi-sama?" she asked. Kagome looked too. "Yeah. Where is Miroku?"

Just then Miroku came walking as if it were just a normal day. "Did somebody call me name?" He smiled a sexy smile. Sango blushed, turned her head and huffed. "Lady Sango don't be so cold." he said.

Just then he spotted the rest of the girls. He was there in the blink of an eye on one knee looking at the girls. "Would you lovely ladies consider bearing me a child?" he said. As soon as he finished Sango's weapon fell upon his head with a loud thump. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He said chuckling. "Who asked you?" Sango asked dryly, it was a rhetorical question. Just then miroku was by her side. "My dear Sango I have missed you as well." he said. His right hand went down south and then Sango shivered and turned her face turned dark red. "HENTAI!" Her fist collided with his eye leaving a black eye in place as he fell 3 feet away. He fell to the ground to unconsciousness "It was worth the pain." He sighed dreamily. Sango started mumbling about 'stupid Houshi' and 'doesn't learn'.

Inuyasha shook his head and said "Never learns." Shippo nodded, "I agree." Kagome also nodded "That's Miroku, for ya." Kirara just shook her head and sighed. The new members of the group were shocked. They never thought a monk would do that.

Miroku woke 10 minutes later. Kuwabara was going on and on about his honor code. When Kuwabara caught sight of Miroku up he went to his face. "Hey what kind of monk are you?" He shouted. Miroku did his usual hurt act, "I am shocked that you would accuse me of that. I am but a humble servant of Buddha. You wound me with your words." Sango glared at him. "Damn perverted Houshi. Keep your hands to yourself or else I'll make sure I neuter you. Got that." she threatened. He visibly paled and nodded. "Of course Lady Sango. Wouldn't think about it." He put his hands up in a 'I surrender' sign.

He looked over to Kagome. "Lady Kagome who are these people?" He asked. Inuyasha folded his arms "That's what I would like to know." Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome looked at everyone. "I'll explain at Kaede's, okay.

_'Damn this is gonna take forever. I just know it.'_

She looked at the he friends and sighed an exhausted sigh. "This is gonna take forever." she complained to no one in particular.

They started their walk when a mini tornado came their way.

"Yo." said Koga who came out of the tornado. "What do you want, you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha asked, hands in fists. Koga looked uninterested. "I'm here to see my woman." he stated matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at Kagome. "Hi Koga." she said. Koga almost fell over. "Kagome is that you?" he asked unsure. She nodded. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I found things out about myself." she answered. He just looked at her. "You mean to say you just found out you were a demon. A forbidden demon no less." he said sympathetic. Kagome looked at the floor and nodded. Koga took her chin and made her looked at him. "Don't worry Kagome. You may be forbidden, but you're still my woman. You being demon just makes it better. I don't care if you're forbidden you have lots of power. And not you're even prettier. I still love you for you." he said. Kagome smiled. "Thanks Koga. Tell Ginta and Hikaku I said 'hi' will ya?" She said cheerfully. Hiei was feeling a tad bit jealous over the attention Kagome was giving the wolf.

"Anything for you. Just two questions." he said, as he took her hands in his. She just nodded. "1- who are these people, and 2- What's with the markings?" he asked. she sighed._ 'Might as well get introductions over and done with.'_ She explained everything there to Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They all understood everything now. They were shocked to hear she was royal and Lady to some lands.

With that, Koga left and they went to Kaede's hut.

There they explained everything to Lady Kaede. She took things well. Everyone still accepted her... all that was left was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands. They all agreed to leave first thing in the morning because it was already getting dark. They also agreed that whoever was tired and the rest weren't stopping could ride Kagome's bike, she left it at Kaede's that way she didn't have to bring it back and forth between time... it was getting really annoying.

**-Next Day-**

"Kagome get up. I'm hungry." Inuyasha complained, like a kid would his mother.

Kagome got up and yawned. She walked to her pack and pulled out some Ramen. While she was cooking everyone woke up to the lovely smell of soup. When it was done they all ate. Inuyasha and Yusuke got two bowls while everyone else got one. Shippo was a tad bit jealous because when he asked for another Kagome told him no, but he got a lollipop instead. So he was happy.

Later on they walked for what felt like forever. When the finally reached the Western lands they were automatically greeted with Sesshoumaru's presence.

Kagome, Shippo, and Sango ran to him and hugged him. He rolled his eyes when Kagome couldn't help but pet his tail. "Is there a good reason you came or did you just want to pet this Sesshoumaru's tail?" he asked monotonously. Kagome turned serious and nodded while Kuwabara came up to his face and said. "What is it with you demons and unnatural hair?" He asked. Yusuke punched him in the face to shut him up for the taiyoukai. "Is that the question you wished to ask?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. She shook her head. "No. Though I would like to know now. I came to ask if you would still accept me as family." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. "This Sesshoumaru still accepts you to be his little sister Kagome, Lady of the Northern lands." He said.

Kagome glomped Sesshoumaru. "Thanks Sessy. You don't know how much this means to me." she said giggling. He put an arm around her. "I don't mind that you are forbidden. I am already half related to a hanyou anyways. So why not add to the collection." he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin came to the taiyoukai and grabbed onto his leg. "Rin." he acknowledged her and pat her head. She smiled on of the brightest smiles ever, one that can compare with Kagome's. "Jaken-sama lost Rin again." she whined. "Hm. He will be punished later. I have guest." he said. Rin looked around and saw some of her favorite people. "Shippo! Come play with Rin." She said happily. He jumped off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and started running around with Rin.

"Would you care to explain who these people are?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_\Wow! We must have him.\_

_Youko he's a man! I'm straight._

_\Really? Could've fooled me.\_

_What's that suppose to mean?_

_\Exactly what I said.\_

_Youko! We will not bed a man! Especially one that is a Lord._

_\So? That's never stopped me.\_

_Youko you would bed a rock!_

_\I would not! I only bed beautiful people. Like the Lord in front of us or Hiei's sister.\_

_/Don't even think of a one night stand with Yukina fox/_

_\Oh. Hello Hiei. Do I have your permission to court Yukina by any chance?\_

_/Only if you promise to wait till she's ready./_

_\You still have to tell her you're her brother you know.\_

_/In due time Fox. You have to get her to say yes first anyways./_

_\Will do, Firefly.\_

_/What did you just call me/_

_\A lovely pet name.\_

_Youko we are not trying to bed Hiei either!_

_\Oh fine... party-pooper.\_

_Youko I'm straight. Go be gay in another body!_

_\... nope I'm good.\_

_/You are a very twisted fox. You know that/_

_\Yes I do.\_

_Youko that's not something to gloat about._

_\Oh well. Deal with it._

_Never mind._

_/Damn twisted fox./_

_\Love you to Hiei... to bad you're all over Kagome.\_

_/Mind your business./_

_Hiei could you please leave my mind you're giving me a headache._

_/Hn./_

Kagome just got through explaining everything and glanced at Hiei. That did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. Neither did Shizuru. For some reason he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She seemed so in control and beautiful to him. Kirara went to his side and started whispering things so low that no other demon could hear her. She was telling him about her and Taki's plans. He nodded. "I will assist you in turning that into a reality. Kirara smirked. "Knew you'd agree. They make a cute couple don't they." she whispered. He nodded. "Yes. They deserve each other."

He noticed Hiei look at Kagome with longing eyes. He knew they liked each other, they just needed a push in the right direction. Who better than her friends and family. And from what he heard they were suppose to train tonight.

"You will stay at this Sesshoumaru's castle for the next week." He said. Kagome looked at him funny, but nodded anyways.

_'He's got something up his sleeve what is it? What are you up to Sess.'_

END CHAPTER

AN: What do you think so far. Don't worry I will add a lemon in a few more chapters and I will put a warning for those who can't stand them. Yes One of the other couples are a Sesshoumaru and Shizuru. R&R


	4. Training Hard

Thoughts

_blah-Youko_

_blah-Kurama_

_/blah/-Hiei_

_'blah'-Kagome_

**+Training Hard+**

Inuyasha thought Sesshoumaru just went insane. Never-NEVER had Sesshoumaru order people he just met to stay at his castle for a week. Three days maybe. But a week? That is so unlike Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was looking at him funny. Sesshoumaru just raised a eyebrow while looking at him.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha? Afraid to make an idiot of yourself by getting lost? Or is it the fact that you don't like the idea that Kagome will be stronger than you by training?" Sesshoumaru taunted. He had to make it sound as though he was just going to make Kagome stronger. And Kagome also fell for it. She thought that was all he was up to. And how wrong she was.

Kagome looked at Hiei with a smirk. "So Hiei... we are training tonight aren't we?"

Hiei looked at her and nodded. She smiled at him. He allowed himself a small smile. Whenever Kagome smiled at him he wanted to smile as well. He didn't understand why, he just did, Sesshoumaru also allowed himself a small smile. He nodded in Hiei's direction. "You will teach her how to control her elements." Hiei looked at him and nodded.

" I would also like to teach Kagome-chan how to use the element of ice, if I may?" Yukina asked shyly. The Yu Yu gang stared at Yukina. Sesshoumaru looked her over.

"What would you be able to teach my sister about ice?" he asked. She blushed a little. "I could teach her how to form weapons and how to use some of the basic ice power. Like shooting icicles from her palm and lowering body temperatures." Yukina smiled up at the taiyoukai.

He looked this over and nodded. Lowering body temperatures can come in handy when there is a person at ill with a high temp.

"Hey may I teach her some hand to hand combat." Shizuru asked him. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "After I see how much you could handle yourself first." was his answer. Shizuru folded her arms over her chest. "How will I do that?" she asked. She knew he was going to have her fight someone. She just hoped it would be someone who would be a challenge. Sesshoumaru looked at her and noticed that she looked as calm as ever. He also noticed that she was smart and strong. Something that was hard to find among most females.

He grasped his chin. "My other sister, Sango. No weapons." he replied as cooly as he could. In truth he anxious and wanted to see how strong she was. If she could defeat Sango in a fair fight then he would see if she was a possible mate. Even though it would cause him to have hanyou offspring, they would be strong.

They all knew what that meant. Sango let her Hirakotsu down, put her sword aside and took her hidden weapons off. It wouldn't do if she fell back on instinct and accidentally used her weapons. She checked herself for any just to be on the safe side.

When she was done on the ground was a pile of weapons. Most the Yu Yu gang just stared wide-eyed at the pile. It was a big collection they had to admit. Shizuru and Hiei tossed it aside like it was no big deal. Shizuru sighed, "Fine I'll discard my weapons as well. To be fair."

Everybody stared at her. No body thought that she'd actually bring weapons. It didn't look like she did either. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth and tied her hair up. She took off her jacket and tossed it aside.

Everybody looked at Shizuru wondering where she put her weapons and what they were. Shizuru reached into her bra and pulled out 7 knives, a string for a bow, and an arrow. Then she put her hands in the right side of her pants and pulled out a sword, sheath and all. After she moved her hands to the left side of her pants, pulling out a bow with no string. Next her hands went inside her underwear and pulled out balls with spikes that are for paralyzing the enemy. Hey, like she'd let some pervert get the best of her when she's not capable of doing so for some reason or another. They wouldn't get her that easily. After carefully removing those she took of her sweater, tie, and her button up shirt, she had a black T-shirt underneath. When she took them off she folded them and put it to the side with her weapons. She sighed yet again. She put her hands down the back of her shirt and pulled out a wooden baseball bat, she laid the baseball bat down with the rest of her things.

Most of them had their mouths open, Hiei and Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide. They were all shocked at what Shizuru kept and where she kept it. They didn't think she'd be this prepared. Let alone have weapons that were prefect for what they might encounter. And they were all well hidden. They all underestimated her. They didn't know she had any weapons. Weapons that were in good condition no less. Now the question was 'Does she know how to use them?'. Yes that was the question. If so, how good is she?

All this was making Sesshoumaru like her even more than he did before. She still looked as cool and calm as ever. Shizuru let a smile grace her features. Which were a pony tail, a black T-shirt, earth tone green pants, and grey sneakers.

Kuwabara screamed in pure terror "Ahhh! It's the end of the world! I'm to young to die!", and fainted.

Shizuru sighed and kicked him to the side of the opening into a tree. "Ooooo. He'll be feeling that tomorrow." Yusuke commented. Kurama shook his head, while Hiei said, "The monkey had it coming sooner or later." The girls just sighed. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Shizuru like she had grown another head. Sesshoumaru was now in a new place called lala land... and boy did he like his lala land. In it was a bed, him, and Shizuru.

With the stray thoughts and zoning out he didn't put on his cold unfeeling mask. He had a boner, the smell of arousal on him, a dreamy smile, and a far away look on his face... very far.

All the demons, except Kirara and Kagome were unnerved by this. They were snickering in attempt to choke back their laughter. Until they couldn't hold back anymore. They gave in and laughed their asses off. They were both on the ground holding their sides from the pain their laughter was causing them and rolling around with tears streaming down their eyes. Kagome's tears formed into crimson jewels with navy blue snowflake designs on them. They grabbed on to each other to calm each other, but that only helped into bringing another wave of laughter between the two. They went to the closes non-laughing person close to them, which was easy being they were the only two laughing. Kirara went to Miroku and pulled herself off the ground and put her face between his shoulder blades, where she was laughing into his robes. Kagome went to Hiei and also pulled herself off the ground. She placed herself on his well formed muscular chest and laughed into it. While doing so she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiei's hands and arms went limp, his legs wobbly, and his heart was doing arial flips. And he liked it! He blushed a bit. He would admit it... only to himself, that he did indeed fall for Kagome, _hard_. It was hard sharing her with Shippo. Though he did tell himself that when they mate Shippo will be his son too. He was getting possessive over her and didn't like it when other males touched Kagome.

When the girls finally calmed down they looked back at Sesshoumaru. He returned from his fantasy while they were laughing. They disturbed his train of thought. He glared at them, a promise that he would get back by humiliating them. They just smiled at him and said at the same thing at the same time "Love you too Fluffy."

A little bit of color came to his cheeks. So he turned away to glare at Inuyasha, who got all defensive. "What'd I do?"

"You aren't helping, little brother."

"Helping with what?"

"Shouldn't you be preparing the girls for their fight?"

"Who Kagome and Kirara?"

"Sango and... Shizuru, I believe her name was."

"Ohhhh. Those two. And yeah that's her name."

"Yes those two."

"Well what are the rules?"

"First to knock her opponent out wins."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah yeah fluff ball." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Inuyasha turned around only to be knocked out himself. "You will use this Sesshoumaru's proper name, Inuyasha."

Kagome, Kirara, and Sango all shook their heads. Didn't Inuyasha see that only them and Rin could call him embarrassing nick names. He truly was a fool to think that he could as well.

_Well if you ask me I say he has a soft spot for those girls._

_Yes. It would seem so._

_So how well do you think Yukina will be in bed._

_Youko! How could you ask such a question?_

_I need to know how our lover will be in bed. Wait is she still a virgin?_

_I'm not really sure. I would assume so. She doesn't look like the type of person to give into sexual tension like someone I know._

_I resent that. Why don't we just ask Hiei? I'm sure he'll know._

_Youko... there is no way I would ask Hiei about Yukina's sex life._

_Killjoy._

Yukina looked at Kurama and flashed him a sexy smile. Her eyes looked sensual and it was driving Youko mad. Though they did want to know what the hell just happened. Yukina flashed them a sexy smile instead of her normal innocent one. Youko wanted to come out and play. He wasn't about to let Kurama get all the fun ya know.

_Hiei!_

_/Hn./_

_Did you tell Yukina we plan to mate her or something?_

_/Yes. She said to tell you, you have permission to court her. Why/_

_Just wondering why she flashed us a beautiful sexy smile._

_/Hn./_

_Do you think that we could skip the whole 'get to know each other' thing and get straight to mating? She's tempting us on purpose! I know it._

_Youko you have officially lost your marbles._

_/... It's up to her./_

_Can you ask for us?_

_/I can. But I won't./_

_We'll tell Kagome you love her._

_/You will do no such thing, Fox/_

_We respect you to much to do that Hiei. We would never betray your trust in letting us know your secret. Let's just watch the fight._

_/Hn./_

Sango was about to land a high flying kick to Shizuru's face until Shizuru grabbed Sango's foot and threw her to the ground. They were both scuffed up a bit and breathing hard. Sango more scuffed up than Shizuru. Sweat was evident on their face and back. They were close equally matched. Shizuru was better than Sango by the tiniest bit.

When Sango was back up she threw a fist at Shizuru's chest. Shizuru dodged by ducking and came up with a punch of her own to Sango's jaw. Sango goes flying and lands on her back and passes out. Shizuru wiped the sweat off her face. Her and Sango have been fighting for an hour so they are pretty much wiped out.

Sesshoumaru was watching the fight more engrossed than anyone else. When Shizuru won he was happy and smiled at her. She smiled back. Kagome was giving her a pat on the back. Then she went to Sango and healed her chin just incase Shizuru broke her jaw with the last upper cut.

"Well it seems you will have the honor of teaching Kagome hand-to-hand combat." was all Sesshoumaru said before he picked up Sango. Just then Jaken came in with Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! There you are! I almost thought you left us!" Jaken rambled.

"Jaken you will seize your rambling now. You left Rin again. As punishment you will guide the rest of my guests to the castle without insulting them. Understand?" Sesshoumaru said very coldly. Jaken was nodding so fast it was a wonder his head didn't pop off. "Good." with that he took Ah-Un, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Shizuru. Hiei quickly followed, being he was the only one who could follow him on foot.

The rest followed the toad much to their refusal. Yusuke carried Kuwabara being that he was still unconscious.

Later at the castle+

It took the gang walking about three hours to get to the castle on foot. They made it just before dusk. Everybody was currently inside and were waiting for dinner to be presented to them. At the head of the table was Sess on his left was Shizuru, then Sango, then Yusuke, then Inuyasha, then Ember, then Kuwabara. On Sesshoumaru's right was Kagome with Shippo in her lap, then Hiei, then Rin, then Yukina, then Kurama, then Ami. Botan was at the other end of the table.

Yukina and Kurama were whispering things to each other that way Kuwabara wouldn't hear them. All the other youkai heard what was said as if it were a regular conversation. Kagome and Hiei were having a mental conversation on what would be happening during training, which would happen right after dinner. Not only that they were conversing about Hiei's hard times during his childhood. Kagome was listening and telling him it all happened for a reason, something important. Also advising that he should show more emotion than he does now. They were having quite a conversation.

After big lovely dinner they were showed rooms and who they were sharing with. Kagome had to share with Hiei, Rin with Shippo, Sango with Yusuke, Kurama with Yukina, Kirara with Miroku, Ami with Ember, Botan with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was to share with Shizuru, and Kuwabara got a room to himself. Gods knew he needed it.

Kagome and Hiei went to the garden to train after they were showed their room. Kagome didn't want to accidentally destroy the castle. Sesshoumaru would have her head. All she had to worry about in the garden was not to destroy the flowers and trees. So she decided that they should train on the gravel.

Hiei looked at her and smiled. He only smiled in front of her. She was high enough in his stats to earn looks other than scowls and glares. Heck she was high enough to be a goddess in his eyes. She was balance. Her birthday was October 5(AN:My birthday). So that made her a libra. She had shown most of the characteristics. Like being petite with curves, being social, balancing things out, has trouble making decisions, and needs constant assurance that she is loved. Being a libra meant that she had many needs, but did not like to be bother some. He knew all of this yet he still loved her.

He thought over and over if he should tell her he loves her.

**End Chapter**

AN: Okay RR. Tell me what you think. Wait till next chappy for some lemons and fluff. Don't worry the children will not be scarred. I'm not that cruel. Until then... see ya


	5. When Dawn Approches

Thoughts

_\blah\-Youko_

_|blah|-Kurama_

_/blah/-Hiei_

_'blah'-Kagome_

**+When Dawn Approaches+**

They had been training for three hours. So far Kagome learned how to control her miko powers and fire element enough as to not let them run wild on their own or give into their influence to destroy each other. She was also able to do a little show and turn her elements into shapes. Turning them into living shapes such as animals and people was hard at first but then it came to her like second nature. That made her training much easier for Hiei. Having elements turn into shapes showed a lot of concentration. And a lot of concentration meant there wasn't going to be much trouble with focusing on powers.

Now they were working on a little hand-to-hand combat while using fire the whole time without burning themselves. Every time Kagome was positioned wrong Hiei would come behind her and correct her while brushing against her all he could. They could smell the other's arousal. And Kagome being covered in a sheen of sweat didn't make things better... it made it worse. As well as Kagome's panting.

_/It's now or never. Damn she looks fine! What I wouldn't do to take her./_

'_He hasn't even broken a sweat! But he looks sooo delicious ...',_ she unconsciously licked her lips. That did _not_ go unnoticed by Hiei. He was tempted to go up to her and follow the torturous pink thing.

_/I could teach her __so__ much./_ He told himself and sighed aloud.

When she again was incorrectly positioned, Hiei walked behind her and corrected her.

"Like this." he whispered seductively into her ear. She shuddered at how warm he was and how complete he made her feel. Then by accident Kagome grinded against him and moaned. Hiei moaned as well and closed his eyes to keep all the self control he had left. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a secure hug holding her close to his heart. He breathed in her intoxicating scent that made him feel invincible.

"I love you Kagome." he said quietly and nuzzled her neck for affection. Kagome was overjoyed to here Hiei say that and at the same time a bit shocked. Nonetheless a big smile graced her lip.

"I love you too, Hiei." she said and turned around in his strong secure arms only to be presented with a passionate kiss.

**XXX-WARNING LEMON AHEAD-XXX**

Hiei swept his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which Kagome gave almost immediately. He delved into her open mouth as soon as possible. Kagome moaned at the sensations happening. They broke apart moments later for some much needed breath.

"Our room." Kagome panted in a low whisper. Hiei nodded. He was about to suggest the same thing. The last thing they needed was to have someone walk in on them.

They both ran as fast and as quiet as possible to get to their room.

When they reached destination they worked on putting up a soundproof barrier that way no one could come in unless it was a dire emergency and they could make as much noise without disturbing others. Namely the innocent and over protective. In other words the kids, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

Once that was finished they went back to kissing passionately while walking to the closest futon, which so happened to be Kagome's; that was king sized giving them room to do what they pleased.

Hiei leaned forward softly pushing Kagome on her back onto the futon. Kagome moaned once again as Hiei deepened the kiss. Her hands were wondering all over his back, memorizing every detail and muscle, making its way down to his nicely shaped ass.

As Kagome landed on the futon Hiei discarded his cloak and tossed it into a corner. Kagome took that as a sign to take off his shirt. She lifted it over his head agonizingly slow. She looked at his well formed chest hungrily. While she did that Hiei went ahead and took off her shirt that stuck to her body, showing off her curves, and black bra. He then dipped his head and flicked one of her tight nipples with his tongue and the other his thumb. Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back for more. Hiei gave in and started sucking on the nipple with little nips and flicks here and there, while the other was being rolled between his fingers.

He used his free hand to slowly pull Kagome's exercise shorts and underwear off, inch by inch. Noticing what he was doing, Kagome put her hands in his pants and pulled them off fast so she could explore his lower half.

As their hands were exploring Hiei's member got bigger and harder while Kagome got wetter. Alas they were tormenting each other to the extreme wanting to fulfil the other's need in the end. The movements were killing them. Hiei was stroking her clit while Kagome was giving him a hand job. The moans were the nights current music as well as panting each other's name.

Just as he was about to climax Hiei stuck two fingers in Kagome moving them at a even pace making Kagome come close to climax as she suddenly stopped. She looked into his eyes full of love and trust.

"Hiei you're so big." she whispered and closed he eyes drawing in a shaky breath. "I need you inside of me. Make me feel all woman. Make me feel complete!" she said against his neck. Hiei looked at her with love and pulled out his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and licked them clean.

_/She tastes even better than I expected./_

Kagome looked watched him and blushed a pretty red. Hiei smirked at her sweet innocence. He was her first and would be her last. He would make sure of that if it was the last thing he'd do. Then he smiled a genuine smile and leaned in. He was face to face with her.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked. Fear of rejection was evident in his eyes as well as curiosity. Kagome was so happy she could climb the highest mountain and shout yes not caring who heard her. On her face was a big smile with a tear forming. She threw her arms and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, this one fill with all her love and trust for him. Finally she pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Yes. Yes. Yes. I would love to be your mate Hiei Jaganshi." She said with so much happiness it was a wonder there wasn't any bright light.

Hiei smiled and looked back at her with a true smile that took her breath away. It also spiked her arousal, that made Hiei smirk. His ego was swelling as his member got bigger. Kagome blushed when she felt him get bigger and felt pre-cum on her hand that somehow found it's way back to Hiei's lower half.

Hiei growled in pleasure. Making Kagome whimper with need. Hiei took advantage of this and pushed her all the way onto the bed with one hand and spread her legs open with the other. "No turning back." Hiei whispered in her ear. "I know." was Kagome's reply. To make things even more exotic her hair and tails were fanned out beneath her. Hiei took a quick second admiring her beauty before positioning himself and entering her.

When he entered Kagome made a small gasp at how big he was and the little pain of him entering her. Hiei understood and waited till he felt she was use to him being inside her. When the pain went away pleasure took Kagome and made her buck her hips against his. For the rest of the night they were lost in a bliss of pleasure and the only thing they could focus on was each other.

**XXX- END LEMON-XXX**

After a couple of orgasms they fell asleep in each others arms and covered themselves with the dark blue sheets. While they were asleep they unconsciously let down the barrier.

+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+

That same night Sesshoumaru and Shizuru decided to have a real conversation with someone because for some reason they were feeling a bit talkative.

"Tell me, what is it like to have a complete buffoon for a brother?" Sesshoumaru asked. Shizuru looked at him for signs of teasing, when she found none she answered.

"It's okay after a while. But as stupid as he may be he has a big heart." she smiled to herself going through flashbacks of watching her baby brother protect kittens that were getting abused by a bunch of no good punks.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed." he said close to a whisper. The small voice made Shizuru look up into his eyes. The voice was pain filled and held regret. Something she had learned was rare to see in him. "You shunned him, didn't you?" She more said than asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and put his head down in shame. She moved closer to the taiyoukai and put her hand on his cheek. The movement made him look up at her. "You regret not being there for him in his time of need." she said knowingly. Sesshoumaru gasped at how precise she was. Shizuru gave a little smirk.

"I know this because that's how I was at first when my brother was born. When I got older I started to accept him more. It's natural for the older sibling to envy the younger one when they're kids. We all go through it... although I think it's different in Kagome's case. Once I put him on a coat rack and then locked him in a closet." Shizuru said with a chuckle.

Sesshoumaru showed her a rare smile. She just smiled back. There was an awkward silence and Shizuru just realized she still had her hand on his face. She blushed a light pink and pulled it away slowly, but just as it was going to leave his face Sesshoumaru nuzzled into it and look into her eyes. He then took her hand in his and looked at her face that held curiosity.

"Shizuru... do I have your permission to court you?" He said, his eyes never leaving hers. Shizuru was shocked. But after a second it clicked and she smiled. "Yes, Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the west, you have permission to court me." was Shizuru's reply. Sesshoumaru was so happy he leaned in and placed a light kiss on her soft lips.

The kiss left Shizuru light headed so she settled for a big smile as he lead her to his bed, their bed.

Once settled they cuddled close together. Sesshoumaru placed his head on top of hers and she cuddled closer to his well formed chest.

"How do you think things are going? With Kagome and Hiei, I mean. Do you think they went for it?" Shizuru asked, eyes closed voice calm sounding as though they were talking about the weather. He raised a eyebrow at how calm she was with this. "Knowing her I believe they 'went for it' as you put it." he replied just as cool. Shizuru made a sound of approval and fell asleep followed by the taiyoukai.

+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+

In Kurama and Yukina's room things were heated.

"Kurama, because you are courting me I will show you another side of me." Yukina said mischievously. Her voice was as smooth as silk. And it turned Youko on.

_\Can we pleeeaaase have some fun with her, Red?\_

_|No! We have to get to know her more first_... _we promised Hiei.|_

_\Noooooooooo! This is all your fault. I blame you! ... killjoy.\_

_|I knew you were going to go there... again.|_

Youko was being childish and there was a brief moment in Kurama's mind where there was a picture of Youko sticking out his tongue. Kurama had to refrain rolling his eyes, so he opted out for looking at Yukina in her blue spaghetti strap pajamas.

She was sitting there forming an innocent picture that was ruined by the mischievous look on her face.

Kurama started to sweat. This was going to be hell for him until he got to know Yukina better.

"So, Yukina what is your favorite flower?" Kurama asked.

"A blue rose." Yukina answered after some thought. Then an idea hit Yukina.

"Hey Kurama how about we play twister." Yukina said sweet enough to make candy bitter.

_|I knew it. I'm so dead.| _was Kurama's thought.

+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+

The other rooms didn't have any activity except for sleeping.

**End Chapter**

AN: Sorry it's short. But mid-terms and being grounded take up a lot of my time. This is my first lemon, so tell me what you think^^


	6. Shining Sunlight

Thoughts

_/blah/- Hiei_

_\blah\-Youko_

_' blah'- Kagome_

_blah- Shippo_

_blah- Kurama_

**Shining Sunlight**

Beams of light strode through curtains into Kagome's room. They gently bathed her smooth face in its warmth. Kagome groaned in displeasure.

'_Damned light! Make it go away, I'm sleeping here.',_ she thought groggily.

To make things better for herself she cuddled into warmth that was firm, but smooth. She sighed wistfully, happy that at least something was nice. She hugged her pillow when it grunted. Her ears twitched at the sound as breath tickled her. Last she checked pillows didn't make that sound, nor were they so warm. That's when she felt strong warm arms wrap around her possessively.

'_Pillows don't do that either... Who's in my bed?',_ she thought as a warm blush crept upon her face. All thoughts of the previous night had failed to come to her. Kagome was at a total loss. It was too early to think. Hell it was too early to remember! So instead she opted out for looking at what it was that held her like their most favorite doll.

At direct sight her face lit up like a forest fire in a summer day. A crimson eyes stared directly at her own, and held warmth and love just for her. She recognized Hiei and smiled a fang filled grin. He couldn't help but smile at her. It was small, but so full of love and gratitude. Plus, he got to make her his life long mate. What could make him happier?

Hiei sighed content with all there was this morning. He hadn't heard a peep from anyone else in the castle. No one had come to get them or to wake Kagome up. In fact it was as if someone knew exactly what they were doing last night and forced everyone to leave them alone. It suited Hiei just fine. He looked back at the other forbidden who was using him as a pillow.

It seemed as though she was going back to sleep. Kagome had cuddled into his chest and wrapped an arm over him, clutching him just to be sure he wouldn't leave. Her ears twitched a few times before relaxing in one position. It tickled Hiei and made his muscles twitched under them. She snuggled into him once more for good measure and promptly fell back asleep.

Hiei just stared at her, slightly bewildered. She woke up, smiled at him, and just went back to sleep. If he didn't know better he'd say she was just using him and she didn't remember anything from last night. Actually, now that he thought about it, she probably did forget about it with her morning grogginess and chose to not let this opportunity escape her. She would remember once she woke up and was fully alert. Today it seemed that Kagome just wanted to rest.

_\That doesn't seem like a bad idea... Although it would be better if we woke up so the kit wouldn't worry his head off. After all she is his mother, even if they're adopted to each other.\_

**In the Kitchen**

"What do you mean we can't see Okaa-san?", whined Shippo. Rin and him wanted to run into the room and jump on Kagome. Shippo found the noise she made funny when he jumped on her stomach and wanted to show Rin. Of course Rin was just curious, Shippo wanted to jump and hear his Okaa-san.

Sesshoumaru looked down to the children, Shizuru was still in bed. He gave them a stern look before saying, "This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself."

Rin's face went crestfallen. She really wanted to see what was so funny about the noise Kagome made when Shippo jumped on her tummy while she was sleeping. Shippo looked ready to throw a fit. He really wanted to see Kagome. So instead of risking getting abused and kick he just folded his arms, sat down, and pouted.

"I still wanna see my Okaa-san.", Shippo said gruffly, pout still in place.

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Shippo reminded him so much of Kagome and her stubborn personality it almost gave him a headache. So to avoid anything of the sort he looked over to Kurama and Yukina.

Kurama looked as though he had been tied up in a bag and beaten with a metal stick repeatedly. Yukina on the other hand looked perfectly fine. Not a single hair out of place. Kurama was sporting heavy bags under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess. It was obvious that Kurama, yes Kurama, suffered from bed head. He also looked very annoyed and just as upset as Shippo. Yes, Kurama was pouting, and he looked just as childish as the kit.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to know what was wrong that could get him so riled up. Actually he didn't want to deal with either foxes. It was plainly obvious they were both upset and couldn't get what they wanted. He didn't know what to do, normally he'd order them to stop, but since they were guests he would be hospitable.

Just then, as if she were water in the dessert, Shizuru came through the door. She was wearing her own personal clothes. A dark forest green T-shirt, black pants, and white socks. Simple yet in its own way elegant. Sesshoumaru sent a smile her way and she returned it. The news of them had yet to be told to the others. They would wait until Kagome and Hiei came to join them for breakfast.

_\Ugh! I still can't believe you! You let her do all the work!\_

_Well I'm sorry Youko, but I think that would be going over Hiei's line._

_\Going over the line!? She was practically begging for it!\_

_And what if she was just testing us?_

_\Then I would have failed it and told her that I couldn't resist myself around such a beauty as herself.\_

_Words of flattery do not always work. Besides, what if we scared her?_

_\Then an apology would be in need as well as some roses.\_

_. . . you have an answer for everything, don't you?_

_\Basically. Why Red? Got a problem with it?\_

_Never mind Youko._

_\What? You act as though you didn't want to. Well that boner said something else.\_

_I couldn't control that, her scent overwhelmed my senses._

_\And you couldn't brush against her by 'accident'?\_

_Youko don't go there._

_\What? She was doing it the whole time. And might I say she has the softest breasts ever.\_

_. . . ._

_\And she also has a lovely scent when she's wet. Don't you agree?\_

_. . . yes._

_\And the way her shirt was sliding off her shoulder a bit, giving us a nice view of cleavage.\_

_Youko please stop now._

_\And how her pants hung from her hips, showing us her lovely little stomach.\_

_Youko stop. Please?_

_\And you could partially feel her wetness when she stepped over us, using us to keep herself standing.\_

_Youko stop it now! Your giving me another morning wood! This morning was embarrassing enough._

_\Well it's not my fault you were jerking off in your sleep!\_

_It might as well have been. You were the one who controlled most of the dream._

_\I'm not the one who was talking in their sleep while jacking my wang!\_

_. . . shut up._

_\Sore loser... At least Yukina seemed to enjoy herself. Rubbing a leg against it in her sleep.\_

_She had no control over what she was doing, no matter how tempting she made it._

_\And I think different. Oh she knows alright. She knows and she wants us! Let's just take her back to the room and get it over with.\_

_Youko just wait a little while more._

_\Waiting sucks donkey dick.\_

_Youko!_

Kurama's pouting face turned into a sulk then one of anger as he placed his head in his hand. Of course somehow the pout returned to it's place.

Everyone seemed curious as to the kitsune's mood swings and often passed glances his way. The only one who seemed to ignore the moody fox was Yukina, who just smiled sweetly to all who looked at her. But Yukina knew what she was doing, she knew all to well. Innocent and sweet she may appear to be, but she knew how to work her sex appeal when it came down to it. And she wanted to how far she could push Kurama before he lost it. So far she was doing a pretty good job. He was so flustered this morning he ran out of the room with all the blankets wrapped around him into the bathroom. She had to admit, he was pretty big, and she anticipated the time they would actually mate.

Just then Ami and Ember came through the doors, their faces looked to be as red as cherries. All gazes turned to them and they in turn tried to avoid them. Of course a few times caught the looks of a few, to the two looked at each other and bit their bottom lip. They continued walking and sat next to each other and put their heads down.

Sesshoumaru and Shizuru raised an eye brow at their actions. Everyone else watched them then went back to eating in silence. Of course the silence didn't last long when heard an angry Inuyasha yelling and banging his fist on Miroku and Kirara's door.

"Kirara! Get your furry ass outta there!", he hollered.

Inuyasha never yelled at Kirara so everyone was curious as to what Kirara must have done to anger the hanyou. Of course the only response they heard was a groan of displeasure from the neko youkai. Miroku on the other hand popped his head through the door with a sheepish smile.

"Well Inuyasha, to what do we owe the pleasure of your voice this morning?", Miroku greeted his angered hanyou friend.

"Oh I'll tell you what! That FUR ball did something to my hair if you haven't noticed!", he yelled while stomping his feet like a child.

"Now Inuyasha, what brings you to think Kirara would do something like that. Besides, that color brings the color out of your eyes and the cut does you wonders.", he said with a mischievous twinkle in his violet eyes.

Inuyasha glared at the monk and started to growl, "So you were her accomplice, huh!? Or was it just you!?"

Just then Botan came wobbling down the hall laughing loudly with a slight red tint in her face. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and a look of fear slightly came across his face. He tried to stand as still as possible, hoping she would miss him. Sadly, luck was not on his today.

Botan gasped loudly and then squealed. "Inuyasha! You're hair is sooo CUTE like that!" She laughed some more and waltzed down the hall his way and leaned on his shoulder a bit.

"It's just so... neon pinkish, and a decent length now.", she slurred into the hanyou's ear.

Shippo was curious as to what was happening and left to go see for himself. He peaked out of the door and the sight he saw made him fall. Shippo was on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes, grabbing his stomach laughing loudly.

Just the sight of Inuyasha with hot pink hair that reached his shoulders was enough. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't find it very funny. Especially since it was at his expense. He crossed his arms and huffed looking away with a dark blush coloring his cheeks. The more laughter he heard the more his eyes seemed to glare at the wall. Most likely hoping that it would burst into flames so he could dig a hole and hide in it for all eternity. Or at least until the pink went away.

+End Chapter+

AN: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated anything in a long while. I was working on it, honest. My laptop died, I need money and such and when I did I got sucked into my online RPGs and... I kinda ran out of muse My dad got lung and brain cancer, so we're poor because of that and I have to watch him. That and my X-mas and birthday sucked really hard... I hope you all forgive me and take this as a sorry present. I will continue to write more... I just want reviews in return v.v So... R&R I send all those who have stuck with this fic love, no matter how long it takes me to update huggles you

Well until next time :3 Ja ne


End file.
